Story
by LadySwordMage
Summary: This is a fantasy romance, medieval inspired.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This a fantasy romance, inspired by the writings of Tamora Pierce. No story or characters are copied from Ms. Pierce's works, lovely and entertaining as they are._

There was a time when our kingdom was beautiful and happy, but in the last half century - it deteriorated rapidly. The reason behind this was that the monarch was evil and a tyrant - he ruled with an iron fist, no one was happy in his kingdom, except for the elite (the monarch, most of the nobles and High Priest) [the kingdom had a High Priestess - who was not so pleased]. The High Priestess was a pillar of our kingdom, and neither the monarch, the nobles, nor the High Priest were pleased with her beliefs (on the monarch, them or anything else - for that matter), or her place in the kingdom itself. The High Priestess was known as "Lady Lilith", and no one in the kingdom could remember how old she was. This was what most of the noblemen and the high priest were afraid of, but since they could do nothing about her place in the kingdom - all they could do was make fun of her amongst themselves.  
>After ruling for 56 years the tyrannical monarch died of old age, although there had been many attempts on his life. Given his philandering, he had no children (not even illegitimate ones); so the next in line of succession was his nephew. Shortly after the monarch past away, his nephew Lukas, whom he had attempted to groom to be just like him, he had a reputation for being ruthless and fierce in battle, as well as being a savvy politician. Lukas was young (only 3 months older than 21). The nobles liked him because of his ruthlessness and his talent for politics, as well as his being young, good looking and charismatic. Lilith liked him because he was not the same man as his uncle, he had both light and darkness in him; she could see that he could be a great and commanding ruler, with the correct influence.<br>While our kingdom did not truly mourn the death of the tyrant king, they were hopeful for the new one. One of the many who was hopeful was a young mage, who had once cared for the injuries of the new king (after he had been hurt in a battle on the edge of the kingdom's Great Forest).

One day a battle took place near the edge of what the locals called the "Lady's Forest"; after it was over, those who were wounded were being cared for by the ones who were not injured. The unit of men, lead by the prince, a compliment of which was 25, only 12 of them were hurt. While they were wondering how to care for those worst hurt - they all heard a clear voice:  
>'Three of you, come with me - I will get you stretchers; we will then come back here and I will examine those injured. I will prioritize their injuries and those of you who are not injured or are mobile will help to bring those who can be saved back with me.' The voice came from a young woman who was tall and slender, almost 6' in height and shapely in her textured Black Cotton-Silk Twill, Sapphire &amp; Silver Paisley embroidered gown with matching boots and medallion belt. Her gown matched her coloring - a pale ivory complexion, blue-black hair and blue-grey eyes.<br>The men were astonished, but immediately recalled themselves and did as she said. Less than 10 minutes later she and the men came back from the center of the Forest (they began to think that she was magic - because the trip should have taken longer). Each man was carrying three stretchers (that looked like fence gates); they thought it was the wrong number [but they were soon to understand that it was correct].  
>'First, you three put those stretchers against this tree here. she directed to her left. I am a healer. Now let me see...' she trailed off as she began to examine the injured soldiers 'Sleep now.' As she said this, she closed his eyes (and they stayed shut) - he was dead. Moving on to the second, 'You can move, only your shoulder and arm are hurt and you are not bleeding.' To the third man, 'A vein in your leg is cut, I must bind it now.' Taking a small roll of white fabric out of the black deerskin satchel at her side - she knelt next to him, took a dagger out of her left boot, cut a foot and a half of the bandage and quickly bound his leg. The fourth man was unconscious with a dent in his head, but no other injuries, 'There is nothing I can do for this man - he is too far gone. Make him comfortable!' The fifth was dead; the sixth, 'This one has some broken bones, but no bleeding injuries - he can wait.'<br>The prince was the seventh, 'He will be first - moving him will be difficult.' Beginning to glow with a magical aura of Sapphire-Black energies, focusing on her hands it spread from her to him - stabilizing his body (functions and form) to a manageable point. 'Two of you who went with me to get the stretchers, take one and put him on it - then take him back to the cottage, not the infirmary. He is stable enough to be moved but you must be very careful, his neck is injured badly and he has some internal bleeding. Put him on the table in the ground floor.' The soldiers complied.  
>While those two soldiers were gone, she examined the other 5 - one had a bump on his head and nothing else, 'This one gets a stretcher.' The second was bleeding from his chest and his left leg, 'I'll bandage this one.' Third had a broken leg and some small cuts, 'I'll set this', and taking some reeds from her bag - bound them to the leg. Fourth was a dislocated shoulder and broken arm, 'Hold still...' "pop". The last had some bruises but no cuts, 'You can walk. Those of you who can move, please help those carrying the stretchers and everyone come with me.' Without another word, the "Lady" lead the soldiers carrying the stretchers back to her home in the heart of the Forest.<br>The injured men were all placed on separate beds in the barn; they filled up less than half of the ground floor of the barn; the others would take the rest.  
>"Now, which of you would like to watch me examine the man in my cottage?" she asked, the men noticed that her voice was quieter, and the sheer aura of power had diminished slightly. "I understand that some people are wary around mages. I don't mind explaining what I do." Two of the men: one uninjured and the other only bruised - nodded and followed her out. The men found it fascinating to watch her as she fully examined his highness with her power, "I see you put him right onto the table, that is good. Ordinarily, I would scan him without touching his body, but in his condition - the more power I can exert through physical contact, the better." As she said this she began to carefully remove his clothing - handing it to the men, she told them, "These are too bloody to be re-used, please throw them into the fire."<br>"But there isn't…" the uninjured one began, but broke off as she gestured to the fireplace with her left hand. A spark of Sapphire-Black fire shot out of her hand to the fireplace; and the small pile of logs began to burn merrily.  
>As they complied, she began to recite his injuries, "He has a broken neck, some cracked ribs, a punctured spleen and a broken leg (in two places). This will take a long time, and I will need complete and total concentration and quiet. I need your help to secure the leg and his neck." pointing to some reeds, and an unusual "U" shaped pillow of sorts.<br>After they had secured his leg, they carefully placed the pillow onto the table; as she magically lifted him into the air. Bringing him back down onto the table - she fitted the neck pillow around his neck (stabilizing it). Then the air around her began to pulse with power - her aura was a rainbow of colors but was mostly comprised of Sapphire-Black, Silver & White energies. The aura focused on the prince and began to enter his body; and while the men observed - they could not see what the magic was doing, but they felt and heard it. The bones healed, the spleen healed, and the neck injury was patterned back into place.  
>The mage extended a great deal of her power: to heal the spleen, musculature, nerves, blood vessels, veins and bones. Unsure of her own motives for it, the mage restored the injuries (even replenishing the prince's lost blood); knowing that blood would keep his body whole and (fully) healthy. Once the healing was completed, the mage was still for a few moments, then told the observers that the prince would sleep for a time; so they should go to their comrades and sleep too.<br>Telling them that there were spare clothes in the chest, they got them out and left them on the cupboard. She further told them that there were supplies in the cabinet in the infirmary - that could be used to take care of the men (she also included instructions). She climbed the stairs to the loft slowly, and collapsed onto her bed, face first.

Six hours later, the prince woke up. Slowly opening his eyes - he looked up to see a simple wooden ceiling. He lay on a table - somewhere he did not know. Feeling stiff and a little sore, he tried to sit up. He found that he was a little dizzy. Looking around the room slowly, he realized that his injuries were almost gone; he only had a few healing bruises (signifying that he had been injured). He remembered the battle, getting pulled off of his horse, landing heavily and everything going black. He also noticed that he was naked.  
>Sitting up slowly, he saw a little grey kitten sitting on the cupboard beneath the windows. The long cupboard stretched along the wall next to him, and looking, he was it continued on the wall behind him. Curious, he saw the kitten's eyes were light blue. The kitten looked back at him and meowed You were asleep for 6 hours human, you will feel a little groggy for a while. It is 9 of the evening. The lady is asleep in the loft. I wouldn't recommend trying to see her right now - she is sound asleep.<br>Blinking, he was startled, but recovered quickly, "Thank you for the information, little furred one."  
>You are quite welcome, human the kitten replied.<br>"Am I in the 'Lady's Forest'?" he inquired.  
>Yes, you are. Furthermore, you are in the lady's home. There are many other animals like myself living here with her. Although she may be a healer, she does not deal so well with humans.<br>"My name is Lukas, furred one." Lukas felt at peace for the first time in his life, speaking with the kitten, which he had not done since he was small. He began to stretch his body, carefully he began to exercise his limbs. He felt better than he had in a long time, he also found that his body was reacting to the scent of the lady [whom he had not yet met]. Smiling somewhat uncomfortably, he swung his legs over the edge of the table and stood up. He found there were clothes folded neatly on the cupboard next to the cat. He dressed slowly, surprised to find that they fit him perfectly.  
>Suddenly there was a thunk from above him. The lady had rolled over in her sleep and fell off of the bed (landing face down). Lukas walked over to the bottom of the stairs, looked up and spoke, "Are you alright up there?" All he heard in response was a muffled grumble. So he decided to walk up the stairs.<br>At the top of the stairs, he found the lady had rolled onto her back and was sitting up, blinking sleepily. Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands she asked, "What time is it?"  
>She was stunningly beautiful, he found his breath was stolen away. Breathing slowly he replied, "The grey kitten with blue eyes said that it is 9 in the evening. I was wondering where my men are, and if they are alright?" Sighing, she tried to get up and found it was hard for her to stand. Coming forward, he helped her to stand; then helped her down the stairs.<br>On the ground floor, she spoke, "Theo, thank you for keeping an eye on my patient. Thank you, your highness for helping me down the stairs. Most of your men are alright, some are hurt and 3 are dead. If you would like to see them, I will need your help to go to the infirmary."  
>Nodding, he escorted her out of the cottage, and following her instructions - they went to the right to the infirmary. Most of his men were in various states of sleep, the rest were wide awake. The injured had been cared for by the uninjured. There were also several cats in the infirmary (one black with a white bib and socks, an all orange one &amp; a calico one). The lady stood in the doorway, allowing Lukas to see his men [giving herself a chance to sense the state of their injuries]. As Lukas went to each man to see how they were, he felt (and saw) the air in the infirmary pulse with power - the room was filled with a rainbow of Sapphire-Black, Silver &amp; White energies. The magic slowly settled on the injured men, healing their injuries almost instantly.<br>Lukas looked at her in awe, he found that he could see her magic and what it was doing to his men. Impressed, "Thank you for your care of myself and my men, lady."  
>Nodding, she replied, "You are welcome, your highness. I will leave you to spend some time with your men. When you are done, you should come back to the cottage; the rest of you will be able to go back to your homes tomorrow. I have already sent word of this on to Lilith, she will give it to the appropriate persons." with that she left. "You your highness, should stay one more day - just so that I can be assured of your recovery."<br>Lukas wondered how she knew the High Priestess. He felt that it would be a very interesting story.  
>As she walked back to the cottage, she felt that she needed to bathe. Once inside her home, she went upstairs to get her nightgown, robe and matching slippers. She also turned down the quilt and sheets. Going back downstairs, she turned left towards the door with a lilac and butterfly design painted on it [the door to the shower]. Going through the door, she put her nightgown and robe on the bench to the right, the slippers on the floor beneath them; then undressed and undid the braid in her hair. Turning on the faucet, she stepped beneath the spray of warm water, humming happily.<p>

Half an hour later Lukas came back into the cottage, he found the lady was nowhere to be seen; but he could hear running water from the room ahead of him. Curious, he wanted to go in there; but held back, so he decided to lean against the table and wait. A few minutes later the water stopped running, the door opened and she came out, wearing a White Linen chemise, a Rose-Pink embroidered Silk Robe and matching slippers. Her hair was long and wavy, it was also wet (and hanging down her back).  
>He found he could not stop staring at her, she was beautiful. The scent of lilacs (and clean woman) was so attractive, Lukas felt his body reacting, stronger than it had before; his body and libido were also reacting to the sight of her. For Lukas, although he had a healthy and safe sex life, he found that this woman made him feel like he never had before. "Are you feeling better? I am surprised that you are still able to stand up." he asked.<br>Looking at him closely, she replied, "As a healer, I must prioritize injuries; yours were the worst, the others were not so bad. I must be able to control my own body. I am still tired, but I needed to relax, and the best way to do so is to bathe. It was a treat to be able to deal with you, after being healed by magic several times - most people's bodies build up some resistance. But that has not been so for you."  
>"I have heard about that. I do know a few ways to restore energy, apart from sleep or eating food, of course." Some little imp in him decided to be a little bad, which was why he said this. His eyes were twinkling.<br>She found herself reacting to him, as he was to her, "Yes, there is another way to restore energy. But what man in his right mind wants to sleep with a healer-mage - we can kill with a thought." she ended her remark sounding bitter.  
>Stepping away from the table, he walked towards her, his eyes continued to twinkle, "Any man would be insane to not want to be with you. I know do." Stopping just in front of her, he found she was quivering, "Are you alright?"<br>"I might seem to be experienced, but I am severely lacking. I have never felt like this before." She was quivering because her body was reacting strongly to his scent, "I want to be with you, please."  
>"As I with you." Taking his hand, she led him up the stairs. Once they were at the top, she closed the curtains, now effectively blocking off her bedroom from the rest of the cottage. [Lemon begins] Turning to him, she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other cupped his cheek. His left hand cupped her cheek as he gently brought his lips down to hers - kissing her. After a few seconds, she began to respond. As he lowered his right hand to hold her waist; she wound both her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. They stopped kissing, so they could undress: he took off his shirt, and she her robe. He knelt down and took the hem of her chemise in his hands, she reached down to help pull it up over her head. He took her in his arms again, while she raised herself up and kissed him deeply. Her skin glowed like pale white pearls with hints of pale pink.<br>"You are so beautiful." he exclaimed as she blushed to her full breasts. He gently picked her up, walked back to her bed [she had put down the comforter and sheets before her shower], laid her on it and began to slowly caress her body. Sighing in pleasure they kissed again, as she began to explore his upper body. He stopped kissing her for a moment, only to remove his breeches; she looked him up and down, as he did her, then he re-joined her on the bed, and resumed kissing and stroking her. Their kisses became more passionate, as together they explored each other's bodies. Then his hand stroked her inner thighs and as she opened her legs, his hand moved upwards. She began to place feather-light kisses on his neck and shoulders, and as he reciprocated her hand made its way down to his swollen, large manhood, grasping gently.  
>He sucked in his breath, "Am I hurting you?" she inquired.<br>"No, you are not, please continue." he replied.  
>His right hand touched her at the crux between her thighs and she moaned; he brought his mouth to her right breast, as her left hand closed around his manhood. He suckled her breast, while she moved her hand up, down and around, clasping him gently. He ran his fingers up and down her private place, then prodded her moist core, and when one gently went in she arched off the bed in pleasure. He moved his mouth to her other breast, while the index finger of his right hand continued to move in and out of her. She felt something building inside of her as he continued stroking and sucking. He began to move his finger faster as his mouth moved down to join it.<br>Finding her nub with his thumb, he rubbed circles on it then replaced his thumb with his mouth. Sucking on her, he added another finger, and both moved quicker, she moaned as she arched off the bed again, pressing herself against his mouth and fingers. Moaning, she felt like something was going to pop; he looked up at her as she gazed down at him, "Would you like to continue?"  
>"Gods, this is absolutely amazing…yes…please." she exclaimed breathless. He stopped stroking and sucking, as he positioned himself - his manhood at the entrance to her core. He entered slowly, she was slick and ready for him, but was unaccustomed to the feeling of him inside of her. He withdrew slowly, almost completely and entered again slowly, nearly completely, stretching her; withdrawing again and entering again a little faster he was sheathed completely [breaking through her virgin barrier].<br>He fit perfectly inside her and stayed, so she could become accustomed to the feel of him completely inside her. She sighed happily and moved her hips up and down, taking more of him into her, "More please." He was more than happy to oblige, he began to withdraw and enter again, more quickly and she rose to meet him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he withdrew and entered she would fall back and rise to meet him, in perfect time. She found that the same something had continued to build in her, and she sensed that a similar thing was happening for him.  
>He began to push into her faster and harder, and she matched his movements. As they continued to rise and fall meeting each other, faster and harder, their climax grew greater as the power around them grew. They climaxed together (with him inside her) – the world opened up to them, the two of them felt the power of the earth itself swirl around them.<br>Together they lay, limbs entwined for a few minutes, before she spoke, "Could we do that again? I loved it." asking him, as he slipped his flaccid member out of her. Pulling himself up off of her, he looked down at her to see the same expression that he wore, mirrored on her face (and in her eyes).  
>"As you wish." he replied huskily.<br>Raising herself, rolling partially over him, she kissed him, then kissed her way down his jaw to his neck. As she continued to caress his body. Her fingers gently traced and squeezed the muscles in his arms, then his chest, then his abdomen. Her soft lips warmed his skin, as she thoroughly explored his body. When a mere light touch revealed his state of readiness, she moved to straddle him.  
>Deciding not to complain, because he now had the best position and access to conduct his own explorations - she was really quite beautiful; not just her physical beauty. It was her strength of will, the confident desire in her eyes, and the raw (and slightly dangerous) power that she exuded. She was giving herself to him, without reservation - it was a heady realization; he found his thoughts faded into the background as she rubbed herself along his length, coating him with her own readiness.<br>Drawing her attention away from the sensations she was receiving, he grasped her hip with one hand and guided her onto his firm member. Acutely aware of what was penetrating and filling her, she couldn't look away from his eyes. When he was fully sheathed in her, she placed both hands on his chest, lifted herself and began to move up and down. As he plucked at her nipples with his fingers, she shuddered and her inner muscles tightened around him. She decided to squeeze his member on her next upward motion. Spreading her thighs open further, he gripped them to shift her forward and back. Inspired and smiling, she varied her movements to great effect (which caused his hips to jerk upward). She was moaning in pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, while she ground against him.  
>When she moaned, he grasped her hips to hold her as he drove up into her. Sitting up and clasping her to him, one of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, the other behind his head. He was driving up into her like he could not get enough of her. The only sounds in the room were their moans. Suddenly he flipped them over, and tasting her lips, drove into her with even more powerful thrusts. Pushing them both higher with each thrust, mimicking his member's movements with his tongue. As she climaxed, her muscles tightened around him, her legs around his hips pulled him even deeper, and he came inside of her.<br>"My name is Eve."  
>"Mine is Lukas."<br>"Do you want to go again?" Eve asked seductively, smiling up at Lukas. Pulling his flaccid member out, he pulled back from her for a moment. He found that no other woman had ever made him so hard in his life; having her with him and being given the gift of her trust in him made him feel so good. Smiling back at her, he began to stroke himself slowly. He knelt between her legs, as he leaned back and stroked himself.  
>Lying back, she watched him give her this erotic show, closing her eyes because of the pleasure she was receiving from his show. Her body felt like it was on fire, she began to moan and stroke herself in the place that burned the hottest. His eyes were glued to her as she masturbated, his own hand sped up on his member as she humped her fingers.<br>Moving forward, he pushed her hand away and with the fingers of his left hand began to rub circles on her nub, while he continued to masturbate.  
>"Ah, please don't stop." shuddering, she moaned. He slipped a finger into her, her juices were spilling out. He removed his finger, then moved it back into her body, as she cried out for more, he added another finger. Rapidly pumping two fingers in and out of her at an alarming rate, she cried out in pure pleasure. He stopped masturbating, to concentrate on her.<br>"Oh Gods, please I want you so much!" she begged, as he added another finger. He was now pumping three fingers into her with a force that made her rock back and forth on the bed. Once more she felt the building pleasurable sensation, it became so unbearable that she screamed, "Lukas!"  
>Pulling his fingers from her body, after hearing her scream, he brought his head down to lick up her orgasm. She tasted like honey and cinnamon on his tongue, it was pure bliss, "You taste so good, Eve. Gods, I want you so much. I need you. What is it that you want? What is it that you crave and desire?"<br>"Gods, please, I need you in me now." Her body was building up with need, and she did not care if she was begging him to take her. Lukas needed no more incentives, he plunged into her with force, her muscles tightened around him so much that he could barely pull out. He did only to plunge back in, setting a fast pace he thrust in and out of her, as she met his hips with every stroke.  
>"You are so tight, this feels so good, Eve." Eve felt like she was in heaven, as he pumped up and down harder making her scream in pleasure.<br>"Faster Lukas, please!" complying with her wishes he went even faster and harder. He rammed into her so hard that she had to put her hands on the bed beside her to keep from moving forward more. Placing both hands on her hips he pounded into her even more.  
>As he pounded into her, she thrust her lower body up against him with all her strength, "Yes, that's it - move just like that. Gods, you are so good." using his hand to tilt her lower body against him, he secured her left leg around his waist, threw her right leg over his shoulder and ground against her.<br>For Eve, being with him was like nothing she had ever experienced, and something inside her broke open. Her power blew out of her in waves as the most intense orgasm washed over her. As her muscles clamped down on his member like a vice, they both cried out and came together; as she continued to spasm around him, he did not stop coming. Their fluids ran down his legs where he knelt - and the more he came, the higher she went.  
>As her power settled, they both came down from cloud nine - shuddering and gasping for breath. Pulling out of her, he felt drained yet content, and she felt just as depleted. Rolling off of her, he lay beside her and pulled her into the curve of his body, "We should get some sleep. I don't know about you but I am exhausted." nodding in agreement, she let herself relax completely against him, as they both drifted off to sleep. [Lemon ends]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he returned to the city with his men, but he never forgot Eve. What he did not know was that she wanted someone to be with her. She wanted at least two children: a boy and girl - she got them from him. She had always felt that she would never get them, as she knew she could not conceive children; however imagine her surprise less than a month later, when she got sick for the first time in her life, and found she was with child (three and a half weeks along).

Less than nine months later Lukas became the new King, on the same day that his and Eve's children were born. She called her son, Adam and her daughter, Rose.

Unfortunately after three years as a monarch, the new young King was being influenced by the wrong people (the nobles and High Priest). Lukas had feared becoming like his uncle, so he had asked Lilith to suggest a spy-master; someone who could help keep him from becoming too powerful (also to keep an eye on the nobles and anyone else) - instead Lilith accepted the position. Some of the noblemen and the High Priest were corrupt - according to her accurate and unique spies, these same men were also controlling Lukas. These corrupt men hated and feared Lilith so much, as well as her influence on the King, that they conspired to eliminate her - they decided that the best way to do so would be to use poison. Unfortunately for them Lilith knew what they were up to, and set up her spies to report to her young mage friend; who trained the animals (and Lilith's own unique spies), as well as healed them.

As the High Priestess, sometimes the gods and goddesses would speak (i.e. make prophecies) through her - this power that would take hold of her body was frightening to witness. Just before she died, the Great Mother Goddess of the Moon and the Sun Gold Father spoke through her, giving a prophecy to the King, all of the court and the High Priest:

There is a child born of hate & love,

a daughter of Kings, a young rose yet to bloom,

she will be a beacon of light for this kingdom.

To those who would threaten the light,

this beauty may help or hinder their future,

depending upon the colour of her own.

After she spoke the last, the glow of power that always accompanied these prophecies faded away as the light of her life did. The High Priest and the noblemen were furious; the noble-ladies were afraid and the King was concerned, he got off of his throne and went to her - there was no beat in her heart (her life was over). So he stood and spoke, "She will be remembered for her service to our crown, kingdom and people. We will miss her calmness and strength. Priest, how is the High Priestess chosen?"

The High Priest named Lord Kenneth, spoke, "Sire, we do not know. I will look it up in the archives, but it may take some time. She has been Priestess since before I became the Priest, and I believe that she was Priestess before your esteemed uncle became King."

"We were not aware that our Priestess was that old. See to the information, Priest." and with that the King left the room. After he did so, some footmen came in to take away Lilith's body, and the noblewomen left as well. Leaving the noblemen and the High Priest - who were happy, yet afraid: on one hand they were pleased that she was dead; they were also afraid of the god's prophecy (for they felt, and rightly so, that it referred to them).

Five years later, there was still no High Priestess, the Priest had found that the Gods chose the High Priestess from the kingdom's priestesses (clearly the gods had not found a worthy one). Lukas had become more like his uncle (without the philandering part - although he flirted with several noblewomen), he had become a harder ruler with the negative influence of the corrupt noblemen and Kenneth. The general populace was getting unhappier and poorer; while the nobility was getting richer (there were fewer merchants in the kingdom - they had left because of fewer opportunities).

Consequently, the kingdom began to fallow, people began to get sick - and rumours abounded about the reason. Most of these rumours had a similar grain of idea.

Suddenly, Lukas began hearing about a "conspiracy" behind his throne, the main rumour that reached his ears (over and over): was that some of his noblemen and Kenneth had murdered Lady Lilith, and since they were not punished - the kingdom would continue to suffer.

Now as we all know, the wind that rumours travel on in a palace keeps the walls up. But for this country and their system of belief - there might have been some truth to these rumours.

Now Lukas began to feel uncomfortable around his noblemen and Kenneth; consequently he spent a lot of time on his own - with the exception of the usual duties of a monarch.

According to the 'conspiracy rumour': the same men involved with Lilith's murder were pulling the King's strings - he was little more than a puppet. Of course, he needed to verify this information, he was angry (at himself partly) but he did not know who to talk to - if Lilith had been alive he could have talked with her. While brooding in his room, one of his good noble couples knocked - they had some good news to give their King: they were going to have a child, after years of childlessness.

"Enter." was the response their knock received.

"Thank you, your Majesty." the couple spoke together, "Forgive our interruption of your solitary reverie, but we have some good news we wish to give you. Would you be the god-father to our child?" the question was asked by the young noble lady Gwen; her husband Gregory had his arm around her.

Lukas' face lit up, Greg and Gwen were a good couple, "I would be honoured to be the god-father to your child, my friends."

"What were you thinking about, your Majesty? You looked worried and pensive." inquired Greg.

"Have you heard any rumours concerning Lilith's death?"

"We have not, but then we haven't spent much time at your court in the last few years - we do not get along with some of our fellow noble families. We have been trying to help fix things on our neighbours estates, ours is alright, but most of the surrounding estates have gone fallow. If something is not done about this situation soon - the kingdom will starve come winter." Gwen spoke calmly and firmly. "If I may hazard a guess - there are some suspicions that she was murdered? We have heard nothing from any of the other nobles…" Gwen trailed off and looked inquiringly at her husband.

The King nodded and said sadly, "If Lilith were still alive, she could find out the truth of these rumours; she was my spy-master. Truth be told, I do not trust anyone here to do that job. I have been pressured into a lot of things that I am not proud of. I am at my wits end - I don't know what to do."

Greg looked at Gwen, nodded and decided to tell the King how they were with child, "Everyone knows that we have been trying to have a child for years - we have seen all the supposed "specialists", taken all the medicines - and not one piece of it worked. Then we heard of a healer-mage who lives in the Great Forest, in the centre stands a little cottage - surrounded by the most beautiful fields of wheat, produce, herbs, flowers and trees.

This mage looked at the pair of us and told us: the problem of our bareness was not with my wife, but myself (which shocked me). By this point we were desperate, if I die with no issue - the earldom reverts to an evil man; we don't want that. The mage healed my little problem, invited us to stay, and told us that the next few days would be a little rough (she was right, because I got sick after she healed me). We stayed, and were happy - a week later, she told my wife that she was with child. Apparently some other noble families have had similar trouble regarding the loss of children and childlessness in the last few years; most of the couples afflicted were great supporters of your uncle's way of doing things.

It appears to us, we conferred with the Priestesses on this (and they agree), that there has to be some wrong in this country's recent past that has gone untreated - as a consequence the gods are punishing us. This mage may be able to shed some light on things, having quite a way with animals; and spoke about Lilith fondly, but sadly."

"Would you give me directions? I will leave tomorrow." Lukas asked of them.

Greg nodded and did so; as Gwen warned him, "Do not go in dressed like a noble, let alone a King: I don't think the mage is disposed to most nobles. We heard from the farmers surrounding the forest that a lot of your nobles (and even the High Priest) have attempted to visit. Apparently their visits did not go over well, they were said to leave being pestered by flocks of animals (even skunks, as was the case of Lord Kenneth).

One more word of warning, Your Majesty, the mage does not live alone. She has two children: one boy and one girl, about 8 years old."

"Eight year old twins, huh." he spoke softly, mainly to himself. Bidding the happy couple goodbye, he went to his wardrobe and a Navy Blue Cotton Twill Long Tunic, Black Cotton Twill Overcoat, a simple White Cotton Shirt, Black Cotton Twill Breeches (Medieval Set) and a simple pair of Black Suede Boots.

That night Lukas had an erotic dream:

[Lemon Begins]

Her skin glowed like pale white pearls with hints of pale pink.

…

His right hand touched her at the crux between her thighs and she moaned; he brought his mouth to her right breast…He ran his fingers up and down her private place, then prodded her moist core, and when one gently went in she arched off the bed in pleasure…the index finger of his right hand continued to move in and out of her…He began to move his finger faster as his mouth moved down to join it.

Finding her nub with his thumb, he rubbed circles on it then replaced his thumb with his mouth. Sucking on her, he added another finger, and both moved quicker, she moaned as she arched off the bed again, pressing herself against his mouth and fingers...

He positioned himself - his manhood at the entrance to her core. He entered slowly, she was slick and ready for him…He withdrew slowly, almost completely and entered again slowly…withdrawing again and entering again a little faster he was sheathed completely…

…he began to withdraw and enter again, more quickly and she rose to meet him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he withdrew and entered she would fall back and rise to meet him, in perfect time…

He began to push into her faster and harder…They climaxed together…

…When a mere light touch revealed his state of readiness, she moved to straddle him.

…he grasped her hip with one hand and himself with the other; guiding the way into her moist core…The hand at her hip was continuing to urge her down on him, and when he was fully sheathed in her; she placed both hands on his chest, pressed down, lifted herself and began to move up and down…

When she moaned, he grasped her hips to hold her as he drove up into her…He was driving up into her like there was no tomorrow. The only sounds in the room were their moans…he flipped them over, and tasting her lips, drove into her with even more powerful thrusts. Pushing them both higher with each thrust, mimicking his member's movements with his tongue. As she climaxed, her muscles tightened around him, her legs around his hips pulled him even deeper, and he came inside of her.

…he knelt between her legs, pushed her hand away and it with the fingers of his left hand began to rub circles on her nub, while he continued to masturbate. Pressing his fingers against her nub, he rubbed circles on it.

…He slipped a finger into her…removed his finger, then moved it back into her body, as she cried out for more, he added another finger. Rapidly pumping two fingers in and out of her at an alarming rate, she cried out in pure pleasure. He stopped masturbating, to concentrate on her.

…He was now pumping three fingers into her with a force that made her rock back and forth on the bed…

Pulling his fingers from her body…he brought his head down to lick up her orgasm…

…he plunged into her with force, her muscles tightened around him so much that he could barely pull out. He did only to plunge back in, setting a fast pace he thrust in and out of her, as she met his hips with every stroke.

…He rammed into her so hard that she had to put her hands on the bed beside her to keep from moving forward more. Placing both hands on her hips he pounded into her even more.

As he pounded into her she thrust her lower body up against him with all her strength…using his hand to tilt her lower body against him, he secured her left leg around his waist, threw her right leg over his shoulder and ground against her.

…As her muscles clamped down on his shaft like a vice, they both cried out and came together; as she continued to spasm around him, he did not stop coming. Their fluids ran down his legs where he knelt - and the more he came, the higher she went.

… [Lemon Ends]

He had several orgasms while having this dream. After it was over, he woke panting and feeling exhausted, he realized it was a memory. He knew that he needed to see her again, and to meet the children, for they should be his.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, he set off on his Dark Chestnut gelding, with a simple brown leather saddle, saddlebags and tack. The journey took him most of the day, and he started out early. He even had to stop and ask for directions from the nearest farm to her cottage in the Forest. As he and his horse rode down the small path that led to the cottage, he remembered meeting Eve and the erotic night that the two of them spent together.

Soon he came to the clearing; it was just as Greg and Gwen had described, and as he remembered. He climbed down off the gelding and looked around. He had stopped just in front of the white picket fence and gate; smiling he inhaled the smells around him.

Suddenly he heard the happy cries of two children and a cat, coming from around the back of the barn (a.k.a. the infirmary). As he listened, the children and cat ran around the barn and into the area in front of the cottage. He was shocked to look at the boy and girl. The girl had his colouring and the boy had Eve's; but they both had the same face and were the same size.

The boy and girl came to a stop in the path to the door of the cottage, and then looked at him behind the gate. Both children looked at him with their heads cocked to the side (the boy to the right, the girl the left). Then they turned back to the door of the cottage and called, "Mama it seems that we have a guest." The cat, instead of stopping, turned and ran through the closed gate and sat down at Lukas' feet. It was the same grey cat with blue eyes that he had met before.

"A guest is it? I'm coming." replied Eve from inside the cottage.

"I give you my greetings, furred Theo." said Lukas as he knelt down to pet the cat.

Purring, Theo replied I accept your greeting, human king Lukas, and I return you mine. I take it you are here for a specific reason...Oh LADY! Theo called to Eve.

As Eve came out the cottage door, she stopped and looked at Lukas. Turning a little pink, blinking quickly, she looked at each of her children, and told them, "Adam and Rose, why don't you open the gate for our guest, and invite him in for supper."

Complying with their mother's wishes, the children went to the gate and opened it. Then Adam, the older of the two, asked Lukas, "Won't you come and join us for supper, sir?"and he did.

Lukas enjoyed eating the simple meal with Eve and the children. The two little imps peppered him with questions about where he was from and what he did. He answered them as best he could, without telling them that he was the king.

He found himself curious about how she had managed to raise their children on her own. Furthermore, he liked the children; they both reminded him of parts of him - that he was curious to know them better.

A few hours later, Eve made sure their children were in bed, before she came back downstairs to talk with Lukas.

When she got back down the stairs, Lukas was leaning against the table, his arms crossed and looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "I take it that those two are mine!"

Nodding she replied, "Yes, they are your children. Now I am able to heal baren-ness in others, but I suffer from it myself (at least I did). That may sound odd, given the fact that I just admitted to birthing twins - but I have never had a normal woman's monthly bleeding - which proves that one can at least concieve children." Sighing, she sat down at the table, crossed her arms, put them on the table, then put her head on them.

"Don't misunderstand, I have always wanted two children - a boy and girl. I was just never interested in any men - I have met a few, but never felt for them what I do for you. However since I knew that I should not have been able to have children - I just lived with it. I have never been more startled in my life, than I was when I discovered that I was pregnant with your children (once I realized it, I knew that they would be twins)."

As she spoke, Lukas uncrossed his arms, turned to follow her with his gaze, and then sat down next to her at the table. Thinking quietly for a few moments, he spoke, "I think I understand. I know how children are conceived - and I think that I understand the basic principles associated with childlessness. But why didn't you send me a message through Lilith? I would have thought since you trained the animal spies that she used, that you could have sent it through one of them."

Startled by his question, her head came up quickly and she just blinked at him. Then she looked sheepish, and spoke quietly, "I wasn't sure of myself at that time. I didn't think that either you would actually want to acknowledge them." Now she began to look shy and young. "I was afraid that even if you did want them, that you would take them away from me."

Stunned, he watched amazed as she again looked up at him and he saw the myriad of emotions come through her eyes. In that moment he realized that she had been unsure of herself for the first time in her life, when she was trying to decide if she would tell him. To him it just made her seem all that stronger. Although he was still a bit upset at her for not telling him anyway - he understood her reasoning, even if he felt a little insulted. "Why would you think that I wouldn't acknowledge them or that I would take them away from you?" Even though he tried, he couldn't keep the annoyance and feeling of insult from his voice.

She answered him while looking at him, "Because you were being groomed by your uncle and his 'followers' and I knew their characters, but I didn't know yours. I am sorry that I did not tell you, but I needed them to stay with me. I have spent all of my life alone, most of it here. I have never had a family (or at least I do not remember one), nor have I had one person to teach me my magic. I have no real 'training', everything I do, I learned on my own. I needed to have my, sorry, our children with me for a bit. You don't know what it is like not knowing who or what you are; never being allowed to have a friend - because people are afraid of you." Now she looked down at her folded arms, and bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I do not really know how to deal with people, because I have never had the chance to try. The first time I ever personally interacted with someone when they weren't a patient, was when you and I were together. I will never forget that time - it was the most fun I had ever had in my whole life."

Lukas felt guilty, even though he had not tried to be angry with her. He had not known that her life had been like that, he now realized that even Lilith may not have known. Standing up from his seat, he moved over to her, moved her chair (with her in it), and knelt in front of her. He suddenly had realized that the feelings he felt for her were love.

Leaning forward, he took her chin gently in his left hand, his right was on her knee, and kissed her softly. It was just a gentle caressing touch of his lips against hers. Pulling away from her, he looked her in the eye and told her, "I am sorry that I got angry, I had no idea that your life was like that. I wouldn't have taken the children away, in fact I will bring all three of you back with me. I need to have all three of you with me now. I won't loose you again."

Surprised she looked at him, she had never thought he would want all three of them. Confused by his last sentence, she asked, "What do you mean, 'loose' me? You never lost me, I've always been here."

"I am sorry that you don't understand me. Since I've come here today, I've realized something - I love you. I don't want to be parted from you again." Quickly he picked her up, twirled her around, then sat back down in her chair, and put her on his lap. "I understand if you need time to realize what your feelings may be for me, and I will give you that time; but I need all three of you to be with me."


End file.
